The present invention relates to handles and pertains particularly to a detachable handle for metallic scouring pads.
Scouring pads are quite extensively used in the scrubbing and scouring of pots and pans and the like. Such pads are typically grasped in the hand and can be uncomfortable and injurious to the hands, particularly where steel wool and the like is used. Many suggestions for alleviating this problem have included the provision of handles which secure to the pad. These handles typically utilize bolts and nuts or similar devices for securing the pad to the handle. Such devices, however, have a number of drawbacks, including the difficulty of attaching and detaching of the pad requiring the removal and replacement of nuts, each time a pad is replaced. Moreover, the nuts and bolts can themselves extend beyond the pad, and scratch or marr the surface of utensils and the like.
Typical of the approaches to solving the above problems are found in the following patents, which illustrate the prior art approach:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,974, issued June 4, 1929 to Andrieu and directed to a brush. This patent discloses a handle and the like combination which is adapted to connect to a brush or steel wool pad. The device includes a plurality of pads or the like 6 which are adapted to engage or support the body member on the floor. The steel wool pads are placed in and forced down through the body into engagement with the floor.
The Darling Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,183, issued Aug. 25, 1931, discloses a scouring device wherein a handle having a metal disc with a plurality of prongs extending downward and are clipped to, or engage the pad of steel wool.
The Silver patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,478, issued Oct. 30, 1962, discloses a scouring device wherein special scrubbing pads are provided having a hole in the center thereof which is engaged by a disc which is detachably connectable to a circular handle member by a bolt-like device.
The Garrett patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,064, issued May 21, 1963, discloses a handle for scouring pads in which a plurality of sharp prongs extend outward and parallel to the face of a disc and is rotated to engage the prongs into a pad of steel wool or the like.
The Kroll patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,915, is directed to steel wool pads and holder therefor, wherein a holder member includes a wire retaining member that has a generally oval configuration and extends upward for pressing a pair of pads against a backing member for securing them into place on a handle. None of these patents disclose or suggest the applicant's specific arrangement or concept.
It is therefore desirable that some means be provided which overcome the problems of the prior art.